


everything starts with the sound of her name

by opalescent_disaster



Series: first, she leaves you alone. second, you break all her rules. [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescent_disaster/pseuds/opalescent_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're two consenting adults... who enjoy a good time... it's a perfect arrangement, actually." --- Shaw begins to question the nature of their hookups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything starts with the sound of her name

"Shaw, it's _just_ sex," Root wraps her arm around Shaw's waist, who promptly squirms out of her grasp, "We're two consenting adults... who enjoy a good time... it's a perfect arrangement, actually."

"No, Root. I--" Shaw stutters, pacing the room, "Look. I won't tell you that I didn't enjoy the sex. Because I'll give it to you bluntly, you're _very good_. But we both know that you aren't capable of leaving it at sex. You'll always want more," she shakes her head. She knows that Root will end up catching feelings for her, hell, if she already hasn't, and Shaw _can't_ feel the same way.

Root purses her lips and looks down at the ground, almost shameful, because she knows that Shaw's right. And it's not like Root can help the way she feels towards her, because she couldn't even if she tried. Even if they had never hooked up, Root would still be there, flirting with her non-stop. It would've happened _eventually_. No matter what.

Shaw looks down at her phone. "Our number's on the move, let's go."

They end up handing the guy off to John, who says he'll deal with the rest. Shaw's the one who suggests that celebratory drinks at some dive bar are necessary. Root agrees without hesitation. Later, when Root and Shaw end up in one of the safe houses, making out on the bed, both of them shirtless, Shaw internally decides to blame it on the alcohol, even though she's barely even tipsy, since she's built up quite a tolerance throughout the years (though Root doesn't know that).

"I thought you said no more," Root mumbles between kisses, pinned beneath Shaw.

"We're drunk," Shaw sighs (it's half-true), "enjoy it."

Shaw's not sure why she's doing this again. She made the first move this time, too, climbing on top of her. Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't have to take responsibility for it. Before she can even make sense of her thoughts, Root smirks and takes control, pulling Shaw's jeans and panties off in one swift motion after climbing on top of her, needy and wanting. Shaw's hands rake across her back, feeling the scratches still there from their previous encounter. She smirks slightly, amused at the fact that she did _that_.

"You _like_ those, huh?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

A slight panic sets in for a moment, and Root worries. Will Shaw hate her in the morning? Meanwhile, Shaw's thinking that she might not be able to work with Root anymore if they take this further than it's already gone. She'd just want to rip her clothes off any chance they got. Not to mention the fact that Root definitely has... _feelings_... for her.

All of her thoughts change when Root pushes her fingers into her, a strained voice, a sudden gasp, " _Fuck_..."

Now she's thinking, Root, Root, Root, _Root_. Root touching her. Root kissing her. Tying her up. It's rough, rushed, rapid, raucous, raunchy, _R, R, R, R, R_. Everything starts with that sound. Or at least all that comes to mind while Root bites her neck and sends her eyes rolling (rolling, another r word) into the back of her head. Right. It feels _right_.

Normally, Shaw thinks, this would be the part where she stealthily sneaks out of her hookup's apartment, or makes them leave hers. Except, this is neither of theirs. She doesn't have a policy for that. Root's probably too tipsy to drive...

So, the beers _do_  catch up to her eventually. Shaw falls asleep, tangled in the bedsheets, in record time.

Root wakes, disoriented and hungover, on the couch in the other room. As soon as she comes to, she remembers _exactly_ what happened. "Fuck. _Shit_." What she doesn't realize, is, Shaw is already awake, and peeking around the corner.

"Look, we have to--" she starts.

"I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have let you..." Root trails off, knowing that she understands what she means. "You were drunk. I mean, I was tipsy but."

"Okay, um," Shaw leans into the doorway, feeling strange about lying to her, for once. "I wasn't drunk. Like, _at all_. A little buzzed but..." she shrugs.

"And... you let me _think_ you were," Root raises an eyebrow in suspicion, "Why?"

Shaw gives up and decides to just tell her the whole truth, "I knew you _thought_ I was," she sighs, "When I pinned you down, I figured I could just blame the beer."

"So, does that mean you maybe want to rethink that arrangement?" Root smirks, walking over to Shaw and putting an arm around her waist, drawing her in close.

Shaw rolls her eyes and grabs Root's arm, which had found its way to her hip, and twists it, just enough to hurt, "No."

Shaw lets her arm go as she feels Root's muscles relax, and she starts to walk away, out of her grasp. " _Okay_."

She had expected more flirty arguing, at the least, possibly getting pinned up against the wall yet again. But not this. Root actually respecting her boundaries? _What the hell?_

" _Okay_?" she mimics, looking at her oddly.

"If you don't want that... okay," Root smiles, talking softly, and Shaw notices the sadness she's concealing, "I'll be down at the subway if you need anything." she looks back from the front door, leather jacket in hand.

"Wait." Shaw stops her, in a sudden change of heart. She subconsciously knows what she's agreeing to, but she's still going to set down rules as if she doesn't. "Get back here."

Root grins and walks back over to Shaw, dropping her jacket on the couch, exaggerating the swaying of her hips, "Yes, _Sameen_?"

"1. You stop flirting with me all the time.  
2\. _I_ decide when we do this.  
3\. You say _nothing_ except my name and what you want."

"What... you're really..." Root stutters, shocked that Shaw is actually laying out an agreement.

"Yes."

A pause, "So..." Flirty Root is back, "do you have an estimate of when you might want to...?"

" _Now_."


End file.
